1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to responding to requests for data and, more particularly, to adaptive provision of business announcements and related information in connection with audio and other data requested by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delivery of a variety of data including audio data, selected for downloading and playback by a user, over wide area networks such as the Internet provides new challenges and new opportunities for a commercial enterprise. One opportunity, and corresponding challenge, is use of the network contact with the user to provide other information, such as advertising and announcements of availability of related offerings, that may be of interest to the user, together with the data downloaded to the user's receiver An approach that varies the user information items with the user's past and present choices of data has not been available heretofore.